katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
402
Adult Female Year First Identified: 2001 as 3.5 year-old subadult Offspring Of: 209 is believed to be 402's mother Known Litters of Cubs: 6 Darting Attempts: 402 was darted by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016. 'Identification:' A large female, 402 has a short, dark blonde or brown coat of fur. Her face is crescent shaped with a straight profile and her ears are oval or slightly triiangualr in shape and erect. In July, she often has long fur under her muzzle that resembles a goatee. During the fall months, her fur is brown and grizzled. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 402 is often seen at Brooks Falls in July whre she fishes the lip of the falls and will sometimes dive for salmon in the jacuzzi. She is among the few females who will fish at Brooks Falls with spring cubs. In the fall, she often fishes the lower Brooks River and in the lake. 'Life History:' 'Late 1990's:' 402 first came to the Brooks River with her mother, 209, in the late 1990's and has returned to the river every year since. '2001:' 402 was first identified as an independent subadult at the age of 3.5 years-old in 2001. '2002:' 'June 2002:' 402 PIC 2002.06.xx 2014 BoBr PG 35 01.JPG|Subadult 402 June 2002 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 402 PIC 2002.06.xx 2015 BoBr PG 37 SUBADULT.JPG|Subadult 402 June 2002 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 37 '2004:' 402 returned to Brooks River with 2 spring cubs , 1 male and 1 female, her 1st known litter. 'July 2004:' 402 PIC 2004.07.xx NURSING SPRING CUBS 2014 BoBr PG 35.JPG|402 July 2004 nursing spring cubs NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 '2007:' In 2007, 402 arrived at Brooks River with a single spring cub, but soon lost it. 'September 2007:' 402 PIC 2007.09.xx 2014 BoBr PG 35 01.JPG|402 September 2007 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 '2008:' If females lose their cubs early in the year as 402 did in 2007, they may mate and produce cubs the next summer. This happend to 402, in 2008 she returned to Brooks River with three spring cubs. 'July 2008:' 402 PIC 2008.07.xx 3 SPRING CUBS TREED 2012 BoBr.JPG|402's three spring cubs treed NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2009:' 402 returned to Brooks River with three yearlings from her 2008 litter. 'July 2009:' 402 PIC 2009.07.xx 3 YEARLINGS NOT SPRING CUBS in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|402's three yearlings July 2009 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2010:' 'July 2010:' 402 PIC 2010.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|402 July 2010 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2011:' In July 2011, after a prolonged confrontation with 856, 402 and her smallest cub became separated. During this time, the cub was completely defenseless. 856 later returned to the falls and killed the cub. '2012:' 402 was included in the 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook: 402 INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK PAGE.jpg|402's page of the 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2013:' July 2013: 402 PIC 2013.07.xx 2014 BoBr PG 35 01.JPG|402 July 2013 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 2013.07.16 Approximately 18:40: ''' Two of 402's spring cubs wash over Brooks Falls video by MsDebbiB. Adult female, 813 Nostril Bear is the bear below the falls that 402 has the interaction with: Explore also provided this highlight video of the event: 402 and her 3 spring cubs after the 2 cubs wash over the falls. Video by Gusty Stambaugh: On July 17, 2013 Ranger Mike Fitz was able to watch the video footage of 402's spring cubs going over the falls and shared the following comment : "I just got a chance to watch the video of 402’s cubs getting swept over the falls. These cams really give great insight into the dramas of nature. 402 will regularly fish the lip of the falls, even when she is caring for cubs. She is unconsciously weighing the risks of fishing at Brooks Falls versus the reward of food. There may be many other places along Brooks River to fish, but at this time of year none are typically as rewarding as Brooks Falls. As many of you know, cubs do face many risks in their young lives. In the video, the cubs are swept over the falls as they attempt to follow their mother into the river. Spring cubs (also called cubs of the year) cannot swim nearly as well as an adult bear. The current was too strong for them and they were swept over. One bear standing below the falls noticeably reacts to the cubs in the water. Just before the cubs were swept over, the bear was facing away from them. It appears that the other bear reacted to the objects washing over the falls. Bears are adapted to take advantage of situations where food is provided to them. If, for example, a beaver had washed over the falls then the bear might also have attacked it. All of the bears at the falls were once small cubs like 402’s current litter and they all faced the same risks. 402’s protectiveness may have saved one or more of her offspring last night. When you are watching nature’s drama unfold at the falls, be prepared to witness some harsh realities." '''2013.07.26 - 2013.07.27: Footage of 402 and her 3 spring cubs begins at approximately the 0:12 mark into this video by Alaska. 503 Cubadult is one of these offspring.: 'September 2013:' 402 PIC 2013.09.xx 2014 BoBr PG 35 01.JPG|402 September 2013 with spring cub NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 35 '2014:' 402 was included in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book on page 35: 402 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 35.JPG|402's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 35 402 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 35 TOP ONLY.JPG|402's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 35 ~ top only 402 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 35 BOTTOM ONLY.JPG|402's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 35 ~ bottom only 'June 2014:' In June 2014, 402 returned to Brooks River with one cb remaining from her 2013 litter. 2014.06.24: 402 and yearling (now known as 503 Cubadult) gifs by Juergen: GIF #1 GIF #2 'July 2014:' 402 PIC 2014.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 37 01.JPG|402 July 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 37 402 PIC 2014.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 37 02.JPG|402 July 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 37 402's remaining cub from her 2013 litter, now a yearling, was separated from 402 for extended periods of time and was eventually abandoned wthile 856 courted and mated with 402 in July 2014. 2014.07.01: "July 1, 2014 was a stressful day for rangers and one yearling cub at Brooks Camp. Around 10 AM bear #402 became separated from her cub near the mouth of the Brooks River. The yearling walked and ran to Brooks Lodge and climbed a tree just outside of the lodge. The cub was not reunited with its mother until 8:15 PM. Several rangers and I had the fortune (or misfortune after several hours) of watching the cub in the tree. The cub was so close to the buildings at Brooks Lodge that people could not use the lodge bathhouse or access several cabins. The cub was less than 50 yards from the back door of the lodge kitchen and dining hall. What happened? Where was the cub’s mother? Bear 402 and her yearling cub were at the mouth of the Brooks River fishing around 10 AM. The yearling cub swam across the river as 402 fished downstream. 402 lost track of the cub and did not know where it was. The cub didn’t seem to know where its mother was either. 402 began searching for the cub on the opposite side of the river. Shortly after the family was separated, 402 disappeared into the forest at the mouth of the Brooks River. By this time, the yearling cub had wandering to Brooks Lodge and climbed a tree. With 402 nowhere in sight and her cub treed in camp, rangers were in a bit of jam. Contrary to popular belief brown bears can climb trees. I have seen cubs and adult bears do it. Brown bears are not likely to climb trees when threatened, but they can and sometimes do. When a bear climbs a tree, it won’t climb down until it no longer feels threatened. With a few hundred people moving by Brooks Lodge, the cub was likely not coming down anytime soon. Bears have climbed trees at Brooks Lodge before, but those situations are usually short in duration. Typically, rangers have to keep people away from the bear and it will climb down and depart in short order. Having a lone cub treed in camp with no mother to be found was unprecedented. Our initial hope was that 402 would catch the cub’s scent and track it into camp. Mother bears will call their cubs down out of trees with a huff. This time, 402 was missing in action. The cub was very high in the tree. We knew it was stressed. There is no way to get it out of the tree. It had to come down on its own. However, people still want to walk around the lodge and they still want to eat lunch. Brooks Lodge staff still has to meet airplanes on the beach only 100 yards (91 m) away and move luggage to the lodge with a vehicle less than 50 yards (46 m) from the treed cub. Unfortunately, it was not feasible to shut the camp down for the cub. All the noise and people likely kept the cub in the tree—for hours. Around 5:30 PM, the cub decided to climb down the tree. Rangers instructed people to enter buildings, stay out of the cub’s line of sight, and give it space to go on it’s way. Any noise could startle the cub and cause it climb to the tree again. Spreading that message is hard though. As the cub got to the base of the tree, a plane started its engine and spooked the cub. It climbed back up the tree and stayed there. Remember, the cub climbed the tree around 10 AM. Around 6 PM, the cub climbed down the tree again. This time it was not startled by people or engines and left the lodge area on it’s own. Its mother was still nowhere to be found. The cub walked along the beach away from the lodge and toward the campground. Perhaps uncomfortable without its mother, it soon returned to the lodge and climbed a tree. I felt sympathy for the cub, but I was frustrated by the situation.There was essentially nothing we could do to coax the cub down and away from the buildings. This was clearly a place where it felt some comfort and safety. Otherwise it would not have returned. We couldn’t do anything more than watch and wait. Finally around 8 PM, the cub came out of the tree. 402 whereabouts were still unknown. Several rangers worked hard to keep people inside of buildings. No planes were on the beach and the cub had free reign. Still, it was alone. It wanted its mother. It tried to return to the lodge, but eventually left that area and walked back to the river. Shortly after it reached the river it began to bawl. Cubs bawl when they are hungry or otherwise trying to get mother’s attention. This was something it rarely did in the tree. The bawling clearly got the attention of one bear that swam across the river towards it. When I heard that another bear was approaching the cub, I wasn’t sure what to expect. The other bear could ignore it, kill it, or scare it back to the lodge. To my amazement, the bear that was approaching the cub was 402, his mother. She must have been near the mouth of the river and heard the cub’s bawling. After 10 hours of separation, they were finally back together. The family was last seen moving upriver into the forest. This was a happy ending for the family, but it highlights the challenges of managing people and bears at Brooks Camp. The facilities at Brooks Camp—lodge, employee housing, and visitor center—are located in perfect bear habitat. It is difficult to reconcile the different needs of people and bears. The situation may have resolved itself sooner if we were not around. At minimum, the bear would have been able to move freely without our interference. But, Brooks Camp is a place for people too. A cub in a tree near the lodge is not a simple matter to deal with and the camp can’t shut down for the sake of the cub. When you watch the bearcams or visit Katmai, think about our relationship with the animals as well as how a park should be used and managed. Parks are for people and well as wildlife and ecosystems. For generations, people have been debating how to balance the needs of people and animals. In a place like Brooks Camp, the needs of people and wildlife are bared for all to see. How do you provide for the needs of people at a place like Brooks Camp and give bears the space they need to survive?" 19:55: Watch 402 and her yearling cub being reuntied on the bank of Brooks River in this Explore Documentary Film : 2014.07.02: Katmai Terrane blog:: The Challenges of Managing Bears and People at Brooks Camp by Ranger Mike Fitz . 'September 2014:' 402 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 37 01.JPG|402 September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 37 402 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 37 02.JPG|402 September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 37 'October 2014:' 402 PIC 2014.10.xx 2015 BoBr PG 37.JPG|402 October 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 37 '2015:' 402 was included in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on page 37: 402 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 37.JPG|402's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 37 402 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 37 IDENTIFICATION ONLY.JPG|402's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 37 ~ Identification section 402 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 37 LIFE HISTORY ONLY.JPG|402's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 37 ~ Life History section 'July 2015:' 402 PIC 2015.07.xx w SPRING CUBS 2015 BoBr PG 44.JPG|402 with spring cubs July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book pg 44 402 PIC 2015.07.xx w 4 SPRING CUBS 2016 BoBr PG 32.JPG|402 with 4 spring cubs July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 32 2015.07.14: KNP&P volunteer and cam viewer Rockatte captured this video of 402's four spring cubs, one of the cubs is vocalizing: 2015.07.28: Anna-Marie, KNP&P volunteer, park visitor, cam viewer, and cam op captured these photos of 402 with her 4 spring cubs. Please request Anna-Marie's permission prior to using her photos! '' 402 PIC 2015.07.28 w 4 SPRING CUS ANNA-MARIE.JPG|402 with her 4 spring cubs July 28, 2015 by Anna-Marie (aka CamOp Scout) 402 PIC 2015.07.28 w 4 SPRING CUBS ANNA-MARIE.JPG|402 with her 4 spring cubs July 28, 2015 by Anna-Marie (aka CamOp Scout) '' 'September 2015:' 402 PIC 2015.09.xx w 4 SPRING CUBS 2015 BoBr PG 44.JPG|402 with 4 spring cubs September 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book pg 44 2015.08.11: 402 was observed on the Explore live cam nursing her spring cubs: Cam viewer, Larinor captured part of these precious moments in this snapshot : 402 PIC 2015.08.11 NURSING SPRING CUB LARINOR.jpg|402 nursing one of her four spring cubs August 11, 2015 snapshot by Larinor '2016:' 402 is included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 44: 402 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 44.JPG|402's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 44 402 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 44 INFO ONLY.JPG|402's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 44 ~ info only 'June 2016:' 2016.06.14: '''On June 14, 2016 402 was observed with 3 remaining yearlings from her 2015 litter of 4 spring cubs. '''2016.06.17: Park visitor, Ned Awty captured photographs of 402 and her 3 remaining yearlings: 402's 3 remaining yearlings , 402 with her 3 remaining yearlings, 402 with her 3 remaining yearlings, 402 with her 3 remaining yearlings , 402 with her 3 remaining yearlings , 402 , 402 with her 3 remaining yearlings , 402 with 1 of 3 remaining yearlings , and 402 with 3 remaining yearlings . 2016.06.19: On June 19, 2016 402 was observed with 2 remaining yearlings from her 2015 litter of 4 spring cubs. 402 lost one of her 3 remaining yearlings sometime between June 17. 2016 and June 19, 2016. 'July 2016:' 2016.07.04: 402 and 2 yearlings video by Rob Rager: 'September 2016:' 402 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr PG 49.JPG|402 September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River pg 49 2016.09.16: 402 left of bridge deck on shore with 719 in river left of bridge snapshot by GreenRiver : 402 PIC 2016.09.16 LEFT OF BRIDGE DECK w 719 IN RIVER LEFT OF BRIDGE GREENRIVER POSTED 2018.02.23.jpg|402 left of bridge deck on shore with 719 left of bridge in river September 16, 2016 snapshot by GreenRiver '2017:' 402 was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 49. 402 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 49.JPG|402's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 49 402 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 49 IDENTIFICATION.JPG|402's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 49 ~ Identification section only 402 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 49 LIFE HISTORY ONLY.JPG|402's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 49 ~ Life History section only 'July 2017:' 402 is listed on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 2017.07.04: 402 fishing the lip and 503 fishing in the jacuzzi snapshots by GreenRiver : 402 PIC 2017.07.04 w 503 SNAPSHOTS BY GREENRIVER.jpg|402 fishing the lip and 503 Cubadult fishing in the jacuzzi July 4, 2017 snapshots by GreenRiver 2017.07.21: 402 fishing the lip of the falls, she catches a fish, then slips off the falls into the jacuzzi where 32 Chunk is fishing. 402 comes up from the fall with the fish. 32 Chunk steals the fish from 402. 402 dives in the jacuzzi and comes up with another fish. Video by Linda Jett: 'August 2017:' 2017.08.05: 402 fishing in close proximity to her 2013 biological offspring, 503 Cubadult video by Brenda D: 402 fishing in the jacuzzi and 503 Cubadult (her only surviving 2013 biological offspring) fishing the lip of Brooks Falls video by Brenda D: 'September 2017:' 2017.09.22: 402 fishing the lip snapshot by DogMom . The notch in 402's ear is visible in this snapshot: 402 PIC 2017.09.22 DOGMOM POSTED 2018.02.23.jpg|402 September 22, 2017 snapshot by DogMom 2017.09.23: '402 really packed on the pounds as a single female in 2017 and seemed like a guaranteed contestant as a contender for the 2017 Fat Bear Week contest. Goldilocks even created a meme in preparation to campaign for 402. Goldilocks was not the only cam viewer that was shocked to learn that 402 was not a contestant in the 2017 Fat Bear Week contest. 402 PIC 2017.09.23 GOLDILOCKS POSTED 2018.02.23.JPG|402 September 23, 2017 snapshot by Goldilocks 402 PIC 2017.09.23 GOLDILOCKS POSTED 2018.02.23 MEME FAT BEAR PREPARATIONS.png|402 September 23, 2017 snapshot & meme by Goldilocks Rangers later explained that 402 did not cooperate with their efforts to obtain fall 2017 photos of 402 to be used in comparison to early season photos of 402 for her to be included in the 2017 Fat Bear Week Contest. Stmango also captured this snapshot of 402 on September 23, 2017 that shows a different side (if round has sides) of the pounds 402 packed on in fall of 2017: 402 PIC 2017.09.23 STMANGO POSTED 2018.02.23.png|402 September 23, 2017 snapshot by Stmango 'Fall 2017: 402 appears on the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2012 or Prior:' (Publishes April 2013) 32 Chunk and 402 mating in this video by Josep Mª Puig Bernaus: 'Known Litters of Cubs:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Darting Attempts:' '2016:' 402 was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016. '2017:' There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2017. NEED TO MOVE THE INFO AND PHOTOS BELOW TO THE APPROPRIATE SECTIONS ABOVE: ID Marks and Hints A medium sized adult, #402 has a short, dark blonde coat of fur. Her face is crescent shaped with a straight profile. Category:Bear Book